


Above All Shadows Rides The Sun

by Gilrin (GilornethTheGold)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Coping, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fem!Harry, Fix-It, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilornethTheGold/pseuds/Gilrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Potter thinks she is doomed to a life of misery in Privet Drive without the loving shadow of her parents. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin beg to differ. Prisoner of Azkaban fix-it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of fem!Harry is inspired from "Harriet Potter" by tinyrose65 (it is really marvelous btw). I read Prisoner of Azkaban for trillianth time last week, and as always it shatters my heart when Wormtail escapes. I wanted to rectify that. And also I wanted to give Remus a greater role in shaping up Harriet's life so this fic will feature a closer bond between them with Remus taking on more of a parent's role. Hope you all enjoy it!

Harriet blinked in bemusement. When she had first unbolted and unlatched the door, the underage witch anticipated anyone from the postman delivering an urgent letter to the next door neighbors dropping by for chat with the leader of gossip network, Aunt Petunia. Harriet had certainly not expected to find herself face-to-face with a trio of decidedly strange (but curiously fascinating) people standing on the doorstep of Privet Drive.

As she pulled the door open and found herself in such a position, Harriet couldn't help the unbidden thought popping in her mind. _Are they wizards?_

For the group had varying reactions after she appeared before them. She saw eyes their eyes scrutinize her intently, trained on her face and then moving towards the bolt shaped scar on her forehead. Harriet at one ran a nervous hand through her hair, accustomed to that quirk although she wasn't at all put out by the usual look of reorganization on their faces. Three wizards (technically two wizards and a witch) in Privet Drive would at least break the dull monotony of her dismal summer holiday. 

The group comprised of a very pretty women with nutty brown complexion. She had raven black hair of considerable length tied back in a chignon bun and a pair of dark twinkling eyes that peered at her with eager interest. Two men accompanied her; one tall and bald with darker, chocolate complexion. The other, Harriet noticed was dressed rather shabbily and had light brown hair flecked with grey. He too was occupied in gazing at her, but with an expression Harriet couldn't quite place.

“Er… Dursely residence,” Harriet said politely, result of years of Aunt Petunia's ingrained lessons rearing their head. “How may I help you?”

“Dursley residence, we’re at the right spot then?” The women grinned, twirling a loose tendril of her hair that had escaped the bun. There was something very Asian about her features, Harriet thought, as she recalled the Patel twins from her year. “Told ya Remus, you were worrying for nothing.”

The bald one sighed exasperatedly. “Rafya it was _you_ , not Remus, going on about how we were probably going to end up lost.” 

The one they called Remus gave no indication of hearing this exchange. His warm eyes of a cerulean hue had widened almost comically and he gazed at Harriet motionless, mouth parted slightly. If it had been any other person gawking at her so blatantly, Harriet was sure she would have been uncomfortable. But at the moment only curiosity brimmed inside her and a sense of foreboding filled her.

If the group indeed belonged to the Wizarding community something had to be terribly wrong. They wouldn't have turned up on Dursley's doorstep for a causal visit or to make polite talk.

The women, Rafya, paused to give Remus a gentle nudge before turning towards Harriet. “Alright, kiddo. We have a _very important_ appointment with your Uncle. Would you be so kind as to inform him?"

Harriet's eyes scrunched in confusion. Uncle Vernon hadn't mentioned having any colleagues over. She would have known if he had, because Aunt Petunia would have forced Harriet to clean the house from top to bottom, before unceremoniously shoving her into her bedroom or forcing her to stay outdoors. According to them, this was to prevent Uncle Vernon's co-workers from noticing her "freakishness."

But then, who was she to question them? Harriet told them to wait and stepped back into the hallway.

"Uncle Vernon!" A shudder passed through her and Harriet cringed inwardly, she always did when her foster _family's_ name passed through her lips. "There are some people at the door, wanting to see you!"

Harriet hesitated before glancing back at the doorway, wondering for the second time in that moment about whether they were wizards or not. At first sight, they appeared ordinary enough, all three were dressed in muggle attire, but the tall, dark man (Harriet hadn't caught his name) peered at her with a curious but collected expression and Rafya mirrored his gaze though her lips were curled up in a warm and exuberant smile. Harriet couldn't for her life imagine why, if she had an appointment with Uncle Vernon, she would have been right down in dumps.

The third; well he had been seemingly paralyzed at first but as Harriet inched her face around to get a proper look, his withdrawn face lit up with a glowing smile. It put her immediately at ease and even the slightest discomfort she had unconsciously felt, fled away. Remus (that was his name right?) seemed to be about to say something when-

"Idiot girl!" A roar echoed from the hallway.

Uncle Vernon advanced from the breakfast table and Harriet instinctively ducked to avoid the back of his raised hand. "Can't you do anything right? And don't you know better than to yell at me from across the house?"

Inspite of the presence of three potential guests lingering about the front porch Uncle Vernon still loomed over her, first raised and his bushy mustache rippling on his great, purple face. Harriet shielded her face with her hands, feeling the familiar pang of humiliation followed by a dull ache in her heart. Her uncle felt no qualms in striking her in front of mere strangers. There was already a purpling bruise on Harriet's right cheek from early morning when she accidentally spilled tea on the frilly border of one embroidered napkins that adorned the breakfast table.

Harriet Potter rather wished to avoid a full exhibition of visible scars and bruises lining her face, thank you very much. People and children in near vicinity thought her weird enough without them and she couldn't bear to endure another round of taunts by Dudley as he gloated over her marks of 'punishment'.

Before Harriet could come up with an adequate response to get herself out of trouble, although she doubted it would work, one of the man cut in; his voice deep and stern.

"Vernon Dursley," his ringing voice was cold and full of disapproval. Uncle Vernon choked and turned around to glower at the immense stature of the dark wizard. The man looked quite unfazed and continued coolly. "I apologize and hope that we did not arrive at an inconvenient time." 

Rafya interjected, her voice mild although her eyes had lost their sparkle and flashed daggers at Uncle Vernon. "Now that we are here, I would take liberty of inviting ourselves in. A cup of nice, steaming mug of tea would be much appreciated."

"Now you look here, If you are sale-people then I am not interested." Uncle Vernon growled. Harriet couldn't believe her luck, but it seemed for once the fate had decided to take pity on her. "Don't you dare step in- "

"We are here to order a shipment of drills," Rafya cut in, sounding deeply offended. "Didn't your secretary inform you? Highly incompetent woman, if I say so. Got the appointment two weeks prior and just arrived here, all the way from London. You're well recommended in market, you know Mr Dursley?"

She drew a deep sigh, her expression full of remorse. "Alas, if such is to be our welcome; I doubt we arrived at the right address after all Remus." She addressed the second man who mumbled a vague agreeing 'hmm' as a reply and continued to stare persistently at Harriet. She saw his eyes lingering on her scar, barely visible as it is through her mop of dark, unruly hair and then move on to the bruise on her cheek.

Harriet felt herself flushing under such intent scrutiny but pushed it away as she realized that Uncle Vernon was welcoming the strangers inside. His anger had apparently faded and Harriet had to stop herself from snorting as she registered the faux polite expression plastered on his face, what she liked to call Uncle Vernon's 'business face'. Seriously though, why didn't his cheek muscles catch flames from the effort put in that fake smile?

"Do come in in my good sirs and madam! Heartily apologize for my- err- mistake in not recognizing you, must have a talk with my secretary about that. Ah, do come in, yes yes, make yourself at home Mrs... er... Mrs-"

"Miss Maqazi," Rafya said, as Uncle Vernon lead them to the sitting room. She let out a soft groan as she sank in one of the immensely comfortable, overstuffed couches that Harriet was never allowed to look at let alone sit on. "Now, what about tea?" She asked hopefully.

"Just a moment madam," Uncle Vernon said, still with that fake polite manner and waddled to towards the hallway. "Petunia dear, there are visitors here to see us!" Uncle Vernon bellowed and his voice reverberated in the room.

"I'll make the tea!" Harriet beamed at the group as Remus and the other man settled down on the couch. The group had at the very least got her out of a needless scolding and they looked very interesting sort of people. She might as well as pretend them to be wizards even if they were not.

"No!" Uncle Vernon wrenched her arm and Harriet flinched at the contact. "I want you outside, now!"

"But- I won't do anything, I swear!" Harriet yelled desperately, as the door was slammed in her face. Her heart sinking, the young witch whirled around to see the Dudley gang advancing on her, smirking. 

Oh well, the day had been going on monotonously enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kingsley might not be in character, as I don't recall his character's mannerisms. He was described as being tall in the books so I am going on with that.


	2. Bewildering Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has an unpleasant scene in the beginning in which a character suggests rape but it is not carried out neither does the subject gets alluded to again. Still, I thought I should probably warn you all :)

"Do you think we should have... you know, some fun with her?" Piers Polkiss asked Dudley, as he pinned down a struggling Harriet with his colossal, muscular arms. Dudley's other cronies hooted their assent, advancing over her with large, ugly grins.

Harriet did not know whether having _fun_ with her meant more broken bones but she was _not at all_ willing to find out.

"We are having fun with her." Dudley stated, blinking. Being the largest of the group, he was also the most stupid and slow to uptake.

If Dudley was not aware of what that entailed, then Piers had thought of something extra-ordinarily mean and unpleasant. Harriet was laid flat on the grassy floor of the deserted playground (meant for younger kids, but Dudley gang reigned over it), breath knocked out from her lungs. She ceased her vain efforts to get free, instead kept herself limp; knowing well enough that she only needed to place a well aimed kick in his shins. She might not have much strength, but the surprise factor might cause enough of a commotion to let her escape.

The young witch had managed to outrun them for about half an hour, but her limbs could only keep her on her feet for that long. She was one against five, Dudley's gang outnumbered her. They finally succeeded in capturing her when Harriet attempted to conceal herself in the camouflage of dense bushes of Mr Baker's garden, forgetting entirely that he would be home from office on a Sunday.

Harriet was positive, she wouldn't have gotten cornered like this if that old man hadn't made so much of a racket.

"No, I mean like this." Piers made a hand gesture at her, that Harriet failed to comprehend. Still for a good measure, she spat in his face.

"Why you little freak!" The boy screeched and aimed a blow at her and at the same time Dudley yelled "No!" and lunged at him, knocking him away from Harriet. The others froze momentarily, not knowing what to do as they watched the fight unravel.

"She's gonna escape!" Bruce yelled and Daniel lunged at her. Harriet aimed a kick at him with her one good leg, and then froze herself, staring with growing shock as the boy whipped through the air and landed neatly into a dumpster. Bruce's jaw fell open and she quickly took her chance, slipping from his grasp and dashing for it.

She had to reach _home_ at all costs before they caught up with her. Again.

Thanking her lucky stars when the house appeared, Harriet quickly clambered over the porch and was about to pull the oaken door open when she found herself face-to-face with the group once more; who had arrived earlier for an order of drills .

"Oh, hello!" Rafya began enthusiastically but the beaming smile faded away as she registered the state Harriet currently was in. Well, Harriet admitted to herself, she must be looking quite a spectacle with all those admirable cuts and bruises. "What the _hell_ happened to you, kiddo?"

"Hi," Harriet said nervously, glancing back. The adjoining lanes were free of the menace of Dudley's gang and the witch heaved a sigh of relief, taking deep gulps of air in.

A strange look flitted across the face of the man who looked far too exhausted for his own good, a combination of horror, shock, anger, and then, dawning comprehension. His blue eyes found her green ones, and Harriet couldn't quite place his expression. He looked _haunted_.

"Harriet..." He spoke haltingly. "Who is responsible for giving you all those bruises?"

Harriet ran a nervous hand through her unruly mop of hair, gazing uncertainly at him. "Uh, well my cousin and his friends, I couldn't - wait- how do you know my name?" 

The man, Harriet couldn't recall his name, turned around to face the tall one with dark complexion who just emerged from the doorway. "We're heading to Arabella's." He said firmly, leaving no room for arguement. "This is completely unacceptable. Dumbledore needs to be informed of this."

"Sorry, Remus but my duty hour is beginning." The other one began to say, but stopped as he too caught sight of Harriet. His eyes widened with what seemed to be shock but his tone was carefully composed as the wizard continued. “Well, Harriet we have been wanting to talk to you. But I don’t think your _ahem_ family, would be much pleased to see us again, yes?”

“I daresay.” Harriet replied lightly. This visit might even earn her punishment of staying in cupboard under stairs with scarce meals, but Harriet wasn’t sure she would fit. She had grown a few inches taller over the summer although she was as skinny as before, mere weeks in Privet Drive having reduced her slender, confident, and healthy self she became in Hogwarts to the more familiar emaciated form that the Dursley's preferred. That, and Uncle Vernon would have to move her things upstairs before locking her in.

The man nodded, and gave her a small smile that broke the reserved look on his face. He turned to face the other, who had clenched his fists. "Dumbledore will certainly be informed of this but I am afraid-"

"It's alright Kingsley, off with you now. Harriet needs to be seen to." Rafya interrupted, and cautiously held her hand out towards Harriet. 

_Wizards. Three wizards in Little Surrey._ Her suspicions thus proved correct, Harriet gingerly took hold of the woman's hand.

“Are you- you’re from the ministry?” Harriet inquired, a sudden pang rippling through her heart. Would accidental magic cost her, her place in Hogwarts? She had already received a warning letter last year for performing magic she wasn't responsible for.

“Well now that you mention it,” the wizard with dark chocolate complexion gazed at her thoughtfully. “I am from the ministry, dear. An Auror to be specific.”

“Oh…Aurors don’t expel students for doing underage magic?” Idiot, idiot, idiot Harriet Potter! 

“Why would you fear expulsion?” Remus Lupin peered at her with keen eyes. Realization lit up on his face. “Oh Harriet! Did you perform magic now?”

“Not with my wand!" Harriet said hurriedly, her heart thumping wildly. _Let her be punished but don't let her be expelled._ "It’s locked with my books in the cupboard downstairs, I…performed accidental magic. I didn't mean to do it, but my cousin was hitting me so...” She reclined in silence, casting her head down. Why on earth would they listen to her?

“There’s no penalty for it,” the other wizard smiled and Harriet blinked. “Your magic core hasn’t settled yet, if you’re still performing accidental magic.”

"Off with you Kingsley," Rafya said, sounding annoyed. Her tone turned calm and soothing as she faced the young witch. "Don't tie yourself in knots over it, Harriet. The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad will be here in a jiffy. They'll set everything right and I'm sure there will be no lasting damage." She winked at her.

A loud bang behind her announced that Kingsley had disapparated. 

"You know Professor Dumbledore?" Harriet asked, curiosity brimming inside her as they started walking down the lane. She was now following three grown-up wizards, but Harriet did not feel the need to be wary. The mere mention of Dumbledore's name put her to ease, not that she had felt anything off with the group earlier. Harriet had learnt to trust her instincts as a child, they often lead her out of trouble. _Remus walked in front, his long, lanky figure held stiff and his shoulders tensed, so she directed this question to Rafya._

"I daresay," Her dark eyes twinkled. "Who hasn't heard about Dumbledore in the wizarding world? Anyways, we're here on his orders, so-" 

"His orders?" Harriet interrupted and hastily ducked her head, sub-consciously expecting a blow that she knew wouldn't come.

"Yes Harriet- are you alright? What a stupid question, of course you're not alright." A furrow appeared in her brows, but then they came to a halt. "Oh look, here we are."

Harriet blinked, bewildered to find herself standing in Mrs Figgs porch. What were they doing here?

Remus rang the door bell, and they had to wait only for a few moments before the door inched open a crack. Their neighbor's batty face appeared from behind, peering about suspiciously but she gasped pulled the door outright open as she registered their presence.

"Remus Lupin and Rafya Maqazi? What by Merlin's name, did anything happen to- oh- she's here. Harriet!"

"Good afternoon, Mrs Figgs." Harriet said awkwardly. She had never been over fond of the old lady but Mrs Figgs was the only person in nearest vicinity who acted kindly towards her. Even if her house reeked of cats and the cookies she gave Harriet were almost always stale.

The women gawked at her. "Good gracious, what happened to your face dear girl? Oh I know, those idiot boys- oh my poor dear."

"It's alright," Harriet said quickly, as they were ushered inside. Seriously though, their reactions surprised and slightly annoyed her; as if something strange and out of ordinary had taken place. Back at home, Aunt Petunia would have scolded Harriet severely for getting her ill-fitting clothes dirty and would have denied Harriet lunch for the day. Uncle Vernon would have given Dudley a congratulatory thump on the back.

"Rafya," Remus said, his voice strained. He barely turned to look at them, instead opting to head towards the kitchen. "Please do whatever you can to heal her."

The woman bade Harriet to sit on one of the overstuffed sofa and brought a pouch from her berry blue shoulder bag that hung across her waist by a black strap. She proceeded to take out a jar of some weird ointment that Harriet wasn't too keen on, for the stuff glittered a vivid purple.

"It isn't an instant healer, but it will make the bruises go away by afternoon." Rafya told Harriet as she took out a polka dotted handkerchief and dabbed the ointment on Harriet's various bruises which adorned her face and her skinny arms. "Oh, Harriet I didn't expect you to be so tiny. All skins and bones you are! Now are you hurt anywhere else?"

"My ankle," Harriet responded quietly. The stuff-ointment had a cool, ticklish but not an unpleasant sensation, but she still would look quite a sight with it on her face. _Freak_. "I think they broke it."

Rafya let out a soft groan before gently maneuvering Harriet's legs upwards on the couch. She examined the said ankle with gentle but probing fingers. "It's swollen and sprained but thankfully not broken. I am going to apply the ointment and bind a handkerchief tightly around it, okay?" 

Harriet nodded and let out a hiss as the fabric was wrapped around the puffy red skin of her poor ankle. 

"Give it a rest for few moments, but don't keep it mobile. Move it, okay? The pain will go away soon."

"Thanks! Sorry for seeming rude, but can you please repair my glasses?" She asked anxiously, bringing out the broken pair. Dudley had even shattered the glass in them. Thanks to Hermione's kind gift, Harriet had three pairs now but her first was already broken, so was the second and she didn't want to have a single working pair. Dudley was sure to break that too."I a blind as a bat without them."

Rafiya smiled sadly at her, whipped out her wand and quickly muttered "Reparo!" and instantly a repaired pair appeared in Harriet's hands.

"Thanks!" Harriet exclaimed gratefully, placing them carefully back in the pocket of her patched jeans. Dudley's were far too large for her to wear, so Aunt Petunia had bought her a pair, third hand.

Inside the kitchen, chaos erupted. 

"You were not supposed to give away my cover. Dumbledore will be angry!"

"Dumbledore has not seen what they did to Harriet!" Harriet hadn't thought that this Remus person could get so worked up. And why would he care about what Dursleys did to her?

"Just consider how much indebted you are to him, Lupin!" Mrs Figg's tinny voice echoed. That was a low blow and apparently Rafya was thinking on similar lines, for her lips pursed up tightly. She squeezed Harriet's hand and got up from the sofa, making her way to the kitchen.

Harriet hoped this Remus Lupin person wouldn't get in too much trouble for disobeying Professor Dumbledore on her behalf. She didn't think he would though, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was sure to understand his reasoning. And although their reactions were too overwhelming, it was nice having someone get defensive on her behalf. Someone she barely knew.

Remus then emerged from Mrs Figg's kitchen, a plate of chocolate muffins clutched in his hand.

" _For me?_ She inquired confusedly, as they were placed before her. Back in Privet Drive, blessings like a _whole_ meal were seldom send in Harriet's way let alone sweets and deserts. And that too, _chocolate_!

Them man nodded, managing a wan smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Harriet though perhaps under quite unfortunate circumstances." The smile grew truer as he slumped down on the sofa beside her and gave a long sigh. "I don't know whether anyone has told you this before, but you look very much like your father."

Harriet couldn't help the incredulous, but truly delighted smile that graced her lips. "You knew him?"

"I daresay, Prongslette," He laughed and pushed the plate closer to her. "Eat them up. You look far too thin for your age. They probably starve you in there." The latter part was said with a darkening of his expression and beneath a whisper.

"I am sorry sir, but who are you really?" Harriet asked between a bite. "And why would Dumbledore get angry at you?"

He sighed again and ran a quick hand through his hair. "I am sorry for not introducing myself properly. My name is Remus Lupin and I am here on Dumbledore's request. He would have preferred for you to remain in dark about Mrs Figgs identity."

"She is a witch?"

"No, Harriet. She is a squib. Now, I want to tell you something while you eat, Prongslette. You're listening to me right?"

Harriet nodded, registering the seriousness of his tone. Her brows furrowed at the strange name he called her by but her the muffins were too delicious for her to contemplate on it. 

"Pay close attention now. _You must not wander off far from your home again_ ," he whispered urgently. "Dumbledore send us to inform your aunt and uncle regarding this. Danger awaits you outside Privet Drive."

A sense of foreboding washed over her, but Harriet found herself distressed. "I would go stark mad, if I am to be indoors all the time!" She protested. "The Dursleys get unbearable! And what sort of danger awaits me?"

"Now now, I didn't say you have to stay indoors all the time, did I? But try not to go outside after evening time. Okay?"

"But why?" Harriet persisted. A sudden thought struck her. "Who is going to Diagon Alley this time? I would need to buy my new books. Hagrid did so in my first year and the Weasley's- my friend Roni's family did so last year."

Remus shook his head and his lips quirked up in amusement. "Ah, you inherited your mother's stubborn streak as well as her eyes. What if I offer you a compromise? I will pick you a week before 1st of September and you can buy your school things from Diagon Alley then. But in the meanwhile, you must not leave your home. I must have your word on this, little one."

"Okay," Harriet replied instantly, her brows furrowed in confusion. "But why- I don't intend to be rude- you're going to pick me up? Do I know you? Can't I come now?"

"Oh, where do I start? You're not being rude, you don't know me but you might have once as an 'Uncle'." Remus stated lightly. "You might call me that for now, if you like. And as much as I want to take you with me now, believe me Harriet I can't."

The smile faded from his face, and a melancholy expression took its place. Harriet didn't like it one bit.

"Uncle Remus." She tested, stunned by the glowing smile send in her way. The dark clouds of his expression broke, his eyes lighting up and crinkling at the corners. Something warm stirred within her.

_Who was this man?_

Harriet struggled with words and everything came out rushing as a torrent of rain. "How do you know me? And my name? Did Professor Dumbledore send you here to tell me about the danger? Are you really my uncle?", She sensed vaguely that she was rambling, but Harriet somehow knew with a surety that this person wouldn't judge her for it.

"So many questions, I'll answer everything next time," Remus told her, laughter in his voice. At the moment Rafya exited from the kitchen, a scowling Mrs Figgs following her wake."And Harriet, if anyone in there- " Remus nodded sharply at the window, from where Number 4, Privet Drive could be easily viewed "-as much as raises your voice at you, you will tell me. You can write to me. You have an owl, yes?"

"But, you can't go now!" Harriet cried frantically. "I just met you! You can't go."

"And you will see me again, I promise." Remus said gently, his eyes soft as he gazed at her. "But for now, you have to return to your home."

Harriet didn't know how she could get attached to a mere stranger in matter of a half hour. _Uncle Remus_. Her Uncle. The possibilities of it...

With a bitter heart she returned to Privet Drive, not caring for the fact how subdued the Dursleys looked and that Aunt Petunia _actually_ provided her with a wholesome dinner. _I will see him again._ She promised herself. Only some weeks to survive.

_Remus Lupin._

_Her Uncle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I am not sure about Remus Lupin's eye color. It is blueish according to movie canon, I think?


End file.
